The invention relates to a strap tensioner having a tensioning strap and a tensioning device with a winding body for the tensioning strap, having a toothed locking wheel which is associated with the winding body and in the locking toothing arrangement of which a driving pawl, associated with a driving lever, and a locking pawl engage, in order, by way of repeated pivoting of the driving lever, to rotate the winding body with directional locking.
A strap tensioner is known from DE 202 04 955 U1. The winding body is in the form of a slotted shaft. The tensioning strap is pulled through the diametral slot of this shaft. When the winding body is rotated, the strap winds up around the winding body, the free end of the strap remaining loose.
EP 0 730 932 B1 discloses a strap tensioner in which the strap can be tensioned by means of a double pulley. The tensioning device has a storage pulley on which the strap which is not required can be wound up. A crank is provided for this purpose.